


Mad Sounds

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonkai, Chaos, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Denial, Desire, F/M, Mind Games, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sexual Tension, Twisted, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: ~He wouldn’t kill her. No, no. He couldn’t kill the one person who ever actually made him feel alive. No. He’ll just hurt her. A lot.~Kai escapes the prison world, hell-bent on making Bonnie pay for leaving him. But also to flirt with her in his own twisted, fucked up way.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Mad Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this even came from but here you go.

“What can I get you, man?” He looked up to see the bald headed bartender staring at him expectantly. He considered the guy.

“I’ll just take a bourbon.” The guy nodded, turning around to grab some bottles. He sighed, glancing to his left to see she was now playing pool with her friends, laughing. Having a good time, he supposes. Though, as fascinating as it is to see the light of happiness in her eyes…he missed the dark, green blaze burning through him, settling him a flame. Sometimes, quite literally. He can’t believe she hasn’t noticed him yet. It offends him, honestly. She should feel the pull of his energy, the power he possesses. His hatred of her. His obsession. She should’ve felt it the moment he stepped foot in town. Yet, here she was la dee la da while he sulks at the bar from afar. Waiting.

He wonders if she’s had the audacity to be dating someone. She’s always enjoyed making him crazy. Whether it was intentional or not, he still hasn’t figured it out. Not that it mattered anyway. It didn’t change anything. She was still the thorn in his side that keeps him up at night. The cause of his continued descent into further madness. The itch he continuously scratched until it was red and angry with no relief.

He wondered how often she thought about him. Was it every night? Every hour? Was she reminded of him every time she got undressed, resentful of the beautiful scars he left her? Or did she lock away his memory to the deepest crevices of her mind? Never to be touched…indulged in. He was quickly enraged by the idea. How could she forget him so easily? She loved the sting of his blade as much as he loved the deadly blast of her magic to his chest. It was thrilling, this thing they had between them. This pathetic little town never gave her anything remotely close to intense feelings of power that he gave her. No one could sate her twisted desires that she hides from everyone. He sees she’s been forced back into her life of mediocracy, pretending to be the sweet innocent witch willing to help anyone and everyone, excluding herself.

Well…he was here to set her free.

“Here’s your bourbon, pal.” He turned back to the bartender. He wanted her attention. Craved it. And he knew just what to do. A wicked grin morphed onto his face as he grabbed the glass, throwing the shot back. He feigned innocent for a moment, drumming his fingers onto of the bar, glancing around the room. It was practically empty. It was only him, them and the bartender. He’d be stupid to pass up this opportunity. No witnesses. Bonnie and her stupid friends did not count. He eyed the bartender. He didn’t look like much. Probably going home to an empty apartment with nothing but beer in the fridge. No one will miss him.

He broke the glass onto the counter, making him turn around with alarmed eyes. He’s sure he was going to kick him out but his throat was already slashed, gushing out blood. He felt the air still, silence around him, well besides the bartender dying on the floor trying to make sense of the sudden gash in his throat, life slipping away. He could feel several eyes boring into his back, hear steady slow footsteps approaching him.

“Any particular reason you just killed my drink server?” His eyes darkened. Damon. How had he missed him in his Bonnie watching? Perhaps, he hadn’t really seen any of her friends. They were just faceless bodies, crowding around his girl. Still, he’d almost forgotten the world’s most annoying third wheel. The arrogant vampire who was supposedly Bonnie’s so called best friend. The one she sacrificed herself for so he could get back to his precious girlfriend. Once he’d finally gotten to see this Elena Gilbert character in the flesh, he didn’t know what the fuss was all about. The idiot was stuck in a prison world with Bonnie fucking Bennett, alone, well sans him, free to do whatever and he just wanted to get back to her. Perhaps, he should be glad. After all, less competition, though remembering how protective he was in nighty-four…he knew he was going to be a problem. Again.

“Eh, just felt like it. I’ve been known to be a little coo coo in the head, y’know?”

“O-oh my G-god.” He smiled, really smiled. There she was. It was about fucking time she noticed him, acknowledged him. He almost thought she was starting their game without him. Messing with his head. “K-kai?” His smile turned sinister as he spinned around in the bar stool, greeted with shocked faces.

“The one and only.” He saw Damon before he came, scattering his brain before he could reach him. “Man, you really need to learn some new tricks.” Then the girls and the brother were advancing towards him. Taking down four vampires at once? This was child’s play. He brought them to their knees instantly, loving the sounds of their cries of anguish.

“Kai!” God, he missed this. There she was, in her defense stance, eyes fucking blazing, like she was seconds away from setting him on fire. This was his Bonnie Bennett. And when this all ends, he’ll finally have her for good.

“Hi, Bonster. Long time, no see. Did you grow your hair out?” Her jaw clenched.

“Let them go, Kai.” He feigned thought.

“Hm…let me think about it. Nope!” He cranked up the pain to the point that droplets of blood began to leak from their eyes. Bonnie stepped forward, hand raised. “Ah ah, Bonnie.” He teased, intensifying the pain. “You hit me, you’re friends die.”

Fear flashed in green orbs as she took in the increasing blood pouring from their eyes, their screams getting louder. “What do you want!” She screamed.

He grinned. “Come to 233 Tyson St tomorrow morning so we can catch up.” His smile fell away. “And come alone or,” He snapped all four vampires’ necks. “I’ll make sure they stay dead.” He walked away as she rushed forward, moving to cradle the unconscious blonde’s head in her lap. He could feel her burning glare on his back and it went straight to his pants. It was like the prison world again except he’ll have to be a little patient to get her. Patience wasn’t his thing. But, things are different here. She’ll be stubborn and resist to show her true self ...but that’s okay.

He’ll fucking drag the real Bonnie out to the light even if she almost kills him. It was no fun raising hell by himself.


End file.
